


My Tears Ricochet

by Etoile_Filante



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Because f- that last episode, Confused Langa, Developing Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miya has no chill, That "oh" moment, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Filante/pseuds/Etoile_Filante
Summary: After the events of episode 7, Reki is feeling unhappy and betrayed. Not bothering to answer anyone's texts, he decides to do what he thinks he does best : nothing at all.Leave it to Langa to not accept that and show up to his house in the middle of the night.Aka : gay gay homosexual gay
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 360





	My Tears Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> First work in the Sk8 fandom! It's been tempting me for a while but with my job and my studies, I barely have time anymore. But now I have a two-week break and trauma from that last episode so have this.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy

_“You and I aren’t a good match anymore”_

When he got home that night, Reki cried. He didn’t sob, didn’t wail, didn’t hit a pillow or scream at the sky ; he just cried. The silent type, the one that you barely realize is there, the one that just tickles your cheeks as the tears make their way down your face. Reki went to his room and cried. Took a shower a cried. Unpacked his bag and cried. Laid in bed, his phone in his wet jeans, untouched, left in the bathroom and cried. Reki doesn’t remember when he started crying and he doesn’t remember falling asleep either.

He woke up with the taste of salt in his mouth. Confused and disoriented, Reki sat in his bed and rubbed his burning eyes, trying to remember the events from last night.

_“I wanna go up against Adam.”_

_“You and I aren’t a good match anymore.”_

Right. He had Langa had a fight. He didn't have it in himself to go with grace and just shouted words poisoned with frustration and jealousy to a boy with stars in his eyes so bright that Reki found himself blinded every time. 

Sighing deeply, Reki let himself fall back onto his pillow, not willing to face the daylight, not willing to face Langa, not willing to face himself, “the one who’s not Langa”. It was Saturday so his sisters would be out with friends and his mum would be at the store. That would buy him some time from the inevitable questions. Reki stayed in bed for what seemed like a long time before he finally decided to stand up and leave his room. In the corridor, he glanced at the bathroom door, thinking about his phone that was waiting for him on the laundry basket. His hand reached for the handle but Reki forced it to stop. He wasn’t willing to face anything. He just needed time.

And it seems like he was going to get plenty. Langa will keep getting better and better while he’ll keep on being no-one. “The one who’s not Langa”, a valet for the future king of skating. Reki let out a bitter laugh as he served himself a bowl of rice he knew he would never finish and toyed with it for a few minutes before putting in back in the fridge. His mum would probably scold him later for missing two meals in a row, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t even want to be here anymore. He could go anywhere he wanted. Just not home. Home used to be skating and little by little, home became skating with Lanta. But that was then and this is now. Where was he to go now?  
He had lost his best-friend, his confidence and he could feel himself losing his love for skating. So what was left of him?

\--

Making his way back to his bedroom, he heard the sound of a car stopping near the entrance door. Wanting to avoid his mother, he quickly entered his room but before closing the door, he rushed to the bathroom to get his phone. Finally back in the security and warmth of his own bed, he tapped his phone to be greeted with his lock screen : a picture of him and Langa at the beach that Miya took when the boys were not watching. It was just Reki showing Langa how to make a sandcastle. It wasn’t very different from the snow castles that the blue-haired boy was familiar with, but it was new enough for the boy to be completely mesmerized and oh how Reki treasured that look in his eyes. The picture was Langa pouting as the mess of sand before him while Reki was smiling wide at him over his simple albeit precise construction of sand.

Biting his lip, he unlocked his phone and let the flow of notifications swarm the screen. 7 texts from Langa and 4 missed calls. 4 texts from Miya, 3 from Shadow and 1 from Cherry as well as a missed call from Joe. Great. So everyone was in on the new drama between “Snow” and “that dude with the red hair”. Tapping the back of his phone with his finger, he weighted his options. Calling back Langa was too much. Reki needed…well. He didn’t know. But he didn’t need that right now. Calling Miya or Shadow was out of question. He couldn’t deal with Miya’s blunt answers at the moment and the mere idea of calling Shadow to talk about his feelings was weird. They were sort of friends now, especially after that weird but nice outing at the beach. But Reki would consider Shadow as a weird uncle that would come to some family dinners more than anything. No one went to the weird uncle for advice on feelings. That left Joe or Cherry and Reki honestly didn’t know if he even wanted to talk to any of them. So he didn’t. He simply updated his social media with a quick message letting his followers know he would spend the week-end relaxing in bed, so everyone would know he was okay. Then he put his phone down, screen on the dark wood of his bedside drawer and tried to occupy his mind, although it would repeat one work, again and again, against his will.

_Langa._

\--

On Sunday, he didn’t feel any better. He still had yet to check his texts and instead went back to watching videos of Langa learning how to skate. It was painful and bitter, but Reki found he couldn’t stop. He had been so excited to introduce Langa to his world, to realize the boy was a prodigy, to show him S, to make new friends, to wake up every morning knowing Langa was waiting for him, the sweetest smile on his face and those damn stars in his eyes. He used to hope those stars were for him.

On Monday, he went to school with burning eyes from staying up all night, wondering what he would do when he would cross path with Langa. It was unavoidable really. But he tried and took a longer route to school. He tried and entered the classroom last minute. He tried and made sure to never even glance at Langa. He tried and ignored the blue-haired’s desperate attempts to get his attention. He tried and skipped lunch. He tried and left school the second the bell rang, taking again the long route so as to make sure the boy haunting his thoughts wouldn’t ambush him. He tried and sneaked when making his way home, checking left and right again and again and again. But Langa wasn’t there.

“Looks like this is the only way I’ll be ever ahead of him” he thought before entering his house, making sure to lock the door.

Later that night, after a suspiciously quiet dinner that was mostly Reki reluctantly eating his food while his mother and his sisters were throwing worried glances at him, he went back to his room and kept watching videos of Langa. But at around 1am, Reki heard someone knocking on the front door. He didn’t move. His mother and his sisters were asleep and it was the middle of the night. Reki heard the knocking again. Not taking the time to think twice about his action and not wanting his family to be woken up by some lunatic, he stood and opened the door. 

Blue met red.

Guilty stars met extinguished fire.

Langa was standing before him.

“Reki!” Langa said, and the smile on his face he wore every time he said Reki’s name did very little to ease the pain that had taken over Reki’s heart the past few days. When Langa looked at him like that, when Langa said his name like that, it almost seemed like nothing had changed.

“Reki!” repeated Langa. “Can we talk?”

Reki looked at his former partner’s eyes and couldn’t help but notice for a second time that they were not shining the way they usually did. And Reki would know, he had spent way too much time admiring Langa’s delicate features and counting the stars in his eyes. How he had wished he could have been the reason for them. 

_“I wanna go up against Adam.”_

Reki flinched as his mind cruelly reminded him the reason Langa was there. 

“I don’t know Langa…” he said, lowering his eyes and crossing his arms. “I’m not sure there is many things left to say.”

“But I-”

“Want to risk your life going up against a psycho that shouldn’t be allowed within 10kilometers of a minor? Yeah, I remember.”

“No but I-”

“You what?!” Yelled Reki, closing the door behind him so as to not wake up his family. They were worried enough and didn’t need to hear this mess that was probably the official end of the friendship between him and Langa. Reki tried very hard to not focus on how it would also be the end of something even more precious the two boys haven’t even had time to explore yet.

“I introduced you to skating because you had potential, I pushed you because skating with you was the most fun I’ve ever had. I skated against Adam because I thought he would leave you alone, I got hurt and I remember YOU being very worried and mothering me for WEEKS.”

“I never forced you to skate against Adam! I told you to not do it!”

“Yeah you did! Where’s that energy now?!”

They were yelling now, not having realized a light had been turned on inside the house.

“I get that you’re scared but- Reki?” suddenly asked Langa

Hearing his name so softly in the middle of an argument, Reki raised his head and when he felt a breeze on his face only did he realize he was crying. 

“Reki…” whispered Langa, reaching for the red-haired boy’s face in an attempt to wipe the tears. But Reki quickly pushed away his hand with his right arm, using his left to brutally wipe his own tears and willed his heart to ease the pain so he could end this conversation and this relationship before spiralling into yet another crying session.

While Reki was battling to fight the tears, Langa just stood there, waiting. Finally, Reki spoke again but this time, neither of the boys were looking at the other.

“Langa” he said, his voice heavy from all the supressed tears and secret feelings. “What are you doing here?”

“I was at S.” answered the other boy softly. “After our fight, I got scared when I couldn’t reach you and asked the others for news. Since you didn’t answer a single text, they were all worried. They asked me what happened.”

“And?”

“It went at expected. Joe and Cherry gave me a 10 minute-long lecture on Adam and how irresponsible and inconsiderate I was.”

“They’re not wrong.”  


“I…know.” Admitted Langa. Looking up to look at Reki’s face, he shrugged his shoulders and added. “Miya also kicked me in the chin. Shadow was very proud of him.”

Reki chuckled at that and because he was still looking down, he missed the way Langa’s eyes slightly widened in joy at the sound.

“Sounds like them.” Said Reki. Hearing how his group had defended him made him feel bad about ignoring them. He would have to thank them for that later.

Silence fell again between the two boys. Thick and heavy, neither of them strong enough to cut through it. Finally, Reki breathed and raised his head to meet Langa’s eyes.

“Don’t skate against Adam.”

“I-. But it-“

“I don’t get it.” Said Reki, letting the despair he was feeling inside transpire through his voice. “Why would you even want that? Be honest. What is so great about Adam?”

“He’s an exceptional skater and I like competing and-“

“I’m right there!” cried Reki, feeling overwhelmed by emotions once again, his energy slowing dying out. “Skating with you was everything to me, so why couldn’t I be enough for you? Why must you go to _HIM_ the second I’m not enough anymore?!”

“This isn’t about being enough or not! I’m a snowboard skater, I miss the adrenaline.”

“And you don’t get that when you’re with me?!”

“I do!” Frowned Langa, obviously displeased that the tone of the conversation was turning sour again. “But it’s just… I’ll be fine! Why do you even care so much about who I skate against?!”

“Because I worry about you!”

“I worry about you too, but I would never stand between you and your choices! So why are YOU?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID DUMBASS IDIOT SKATER!”

_Oh._

“You… you love me?”

“Just forget it.” Whispered Reki, shaking his head as his fell tears streaming down his face again. He barely heard his own voice over his loud thoughts of _what have you done_

_what have you done_

_what have you done_

_what have you done_

_what have you done_

_what have you done_

_what have you d-_

Blinded by his own pain, Reki didn’t see Langa stepping closer and didn’t realize the boy was within reach until he felt two arms around him, holding him tight and a head buried in the crook of his neck. Reki tried to move his arms that were now pinned to his body by Langa’s hold to push the boy away, but the hug just grew stronger.

“Langa...”

“No.”

“Langa I-”

“Don’t. Let me have this, please.”

“But I-”

“I love you, Reki.”

_Oh._

Faced with Reki’s silence, Langa tightened his hold even more. Reki had the brief thought that even more than that and he would probably suffocate ; but what a way to go. Safe and warm in the arms of the boy he loved.

“You idiot.” He chuckled, wriggling out of Langa’s arms to look at him. The stars had returned to his blue eyes, shining brighter than ever before. “I thought touch was my language of love.”

“Reki…” paused Langa. “I don’t know what that means.”

“You really are an idiot.”

“Your idiot?” smiled Langa

Looking at him didn’t completely erase the pain of the last few days. Didn’t sooth the pain of his dry eyes and didn’t kill the fear of not being enough. Looking at Langa smiling so lovingly at him didn’t erase anything. But it awoken some other things. The need to love him even more, the desire to cherish him, the wish to skate with him again.

“Yeah.” Reki smiled. “My idiot.”

The need to kiss him.

So he did.

\--

When they finally let go of each other, it was with a newfound strength. They took another moment to just stay there and look at each other, bathing in a love that was really something rare they knew they had to cherish.

“Come one.” Said Reki, a smile on his face and his heart calmer than it’s been in days. “You can stay the night, mum won’t mind.”

“Are you sure? I could skate home, it’s really not that far.”

“Ugh, don’t make me say it.”

“Reki?” asked Langa, his bright blue eyes shining with curiosity and his head tilted to the side.

“I don’t want to let you go after what happened. Not right now. There. I said it, I hope you’re happy.” He pouted.

But then, Langa took his hand in his and showed his biggest smile, the one he only reserved to skateboarding and now, the one reserved for Reki.

“I am.”

That night, they fell asleep holding each other. They fell asleep after sharing many kisses, exploring their new relationship and exploring each other’s bodies with soft and tender touches that left them craving for more. Not everything was solved. Adam was still out there, Langa still craved the adrenaline, Reki still felt behind ; they would have to face all of it in the morning. But in the middle of the night, the only thing that remained were soft sighs from two sleeping boys who had finally found their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Then Adam goes to jail and fucking dies. There. Can't believe I leaked the script of the next episode!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
